


Too Early to Function

by McMuffinMilex



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Bear and Deer, Domestic Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, Matt and Jamie are mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMuffinMilex/pseuds/McMuffinMilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Alex go through some early morning cuddles and convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early to Function

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is awesome. So are comments.
> 
> My fic blog. potion-fic-approaching
> 
> potion-fic-approaching@tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my fluff! :)

The sun's morning light crept through the curtains of the small loft, snaking along the dark, worn wood flooring and straight into Nick's closed eyes. Drawing a sigh from the older man's lips, he really should have closed the curtains last night, but due to last night activities they hadn't had much time to achieve said task. Shutting his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep once more. Moments later, proving no avail to Nick's dilemma, the bass player finally opened his eyes.

Soft, blue eyes blinked to life, squinting with dislike to the bright, yellow sunlight that shined through the panels of glass. Blue orbs slowly moved over to the alarm, that showed a time of 11am. The bass player's attention shifted away from the window and alarm and to the sleeping boy next to him. Alex was curled up against Nick's chest, facing away from the window unlike Nick, who had to face the rather annoying beams of light. 

Gazing fondly at the assortment of fresh red and older purple hickies that dressed along the younger man's neck, a feeling of pride and love dwelt within the bass player's core. Leaning down Nick began to pepper kisses against Alex's scalp, a gentle attempt to wake the man. Nick mumbled warmly against Alex's hair hoping that would do the job.

"Alex," Nick sighed "We gotta get up, we can't lay in bed all day. C'mon love get up for me."

After a brief moment of silence before a groggy yawn escaped from the small boy, alerting Nick that he was finally coming around.

"We can stay in bed just stay in bed with me, please?" Alex kept his eyes shut and snuggled further into Nick in an attempt to fall back asleep, though the bass player had no intentions of sleeping all day. 

They had to do sound checks early that today and Nick was not about to let them be late again and feel the heat from Matt and Jamie again on why they couldn't make it fast enough to the car down on the street. 

Nick tried again, sitting himself and the whining boy into a more comfortable position. "Alex, we have sound check today, 'm not having us late again yeah?" Ruffling his lover's hair in affection.

Alex huffed partially annoyed but decided that it did seem good to not be late. Two dark chocolate orbs blinked to life and Alex look at Nick before deciding. "Fine no sleeping in, but when we get back can we?" 

Nick chuckled fondly, kissing Alex's cheek sweetly, happy that the smaller man finally complied to him for a change. 

Giving a delighted grin, Nick slowly stood up and stretched his unused muscles. "Sure love," Nick glanced at the clock again. "Now let's go shower before we're rushing downstairs with wet hair again." 

Alex smiled at the memory of the last time they were late, nodding in agreement. Rubbing away the sleep in his eyes, Alex stood as well and taking Nick's hand intertwining it within his own. 

"C'mon let's go." He pulls Nick to the bathroom tiredly, both boys smiles on their faces. Secretly Alex and Nick would both take part of them being late again. Neither man minded though, they'd just form another excuse.

(Screaming)

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me mom..


End file.
